Victims Anonymous
by dk-joy
Summary: Duo and the other GW boys are victims. Or at least they were. Now they work with the Victims Unit. Duo is the newest addition. Forced to work for the police, his job is to make sure no one else becomes like him: a serial victim. Abuse, NCS, Yaoi.


Victims Anonymous

A plot bunny that came to me in the shower (good thing, cause it made me feel awfully dirty!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from the show. I will have some OC's in here, though, and I do own them. Don't sue me – my money goes to tuition and anime.

Warnings: mostly Duo POV, but that may change. NCS, sexual, emotional and physical abuse of many people, yaoi (eventual 1x2, 3x4, maybe others), language, angst. The boys and others are victims, murder (future – basically murder for hire for the government), killing in self defense, death (not any of the GW people). If I think of more, I'll add them, but the point is it will be bad and if you don't like bad stuff, don't read. I probably won't describe most of this in detail, but…it's still bad stuff and there will be a lot of mention of it.

Also – this will have a happy ending! Don't let the pain and suffering make you think it will all be miserable and it will never get better! Also, not everything listed in the warnings happens every chapter – I just put it at the beginning of every chapter so ya can't say I didn't warn ya!

Chapter 1: Duo, Serial Victim

In case you didn't know, there is such a thing as a serial victim. I know. I'm one of them. I've lived on the street most of my life and street rats aren't exactly treated with respect, or even as people. I try to stay out of trouble, but trouble knows my name and where I live. Trouble follows me…

That's why I'm in jail. I killed a guy. He deserved it! You wouldn't believe what he did to me…and I won't tell just yet. But anyway…I'm sitting in this 10x10 foot room, lights on too bright, three walls of concrete, the fourth with iron bars, the works. At least I'm alone. Trouble can't touch me when I'm alone.

I still have blood on my hands. I wish…no I couldn't have done anything other than what I did. He would have hurt someone else if I'd let him live. I know his type. Finds some poor kid on the corner, no money, nowhere to live. Takes them, uses them, throws them away. I wasn't about to let him throw ME away. Don't know why he picked me…I'm twentyish, male, wiry build, long chestnut hair, violet eyes, smart mouth. Yeah, that's probably why. Shouldn't have talked to him. I told him I knew what he was. He got scared. Yeah, that's a laugh, huh? The criminal afraid of the victim.

He would have killed me, ya know. I wouldn't have fought. I won't kill myself, but why not let someone else do it. If he would have just killed me and not…raped me. It's tough to say that, ya know. But he had to go and do it. Reminded me of so many times in the past. I couldn't let him live to turn someone else into what I am. A serial victim.

Now you could blame me for getting into these situations, but let me ask you something, buddy. How can I get away from the street? How do you expect me to get a job? I was born on the street. I don't have any nice clothes to go to a job interview in. I was lucky to live through high school. I did graduate from high school, but with an arrest record a mile long, even burger joints won't hire me. To make things worse, half the times I was arrested was for murder or assault and battery. I was never convicted of murder for the simple reason that I never murdered anyone. I killed people, sure, but only after they…I still have trouble talking about stuff like that. They all hurt me. Not just like that. Some beat me and then were going to kill me, but I have good reflexes. I get them before they can kill me.

I guess I'm also a serial criminal, huh? Ya know what? I think I was only arrested for assault and battery once. Know why? The police got there before I had the chance to kill the bastard. I was…ten? Who knows? I certainly don't. It was the worst I'd ever been hurt. The cop was obviously a new guy. He got sick all over himself when he found out what the guy had done to me. I'm surprised he even arrested me. I found out later that he mainly did it in the hopes of getting medical attention for me. Maybe even get me adopted. Didn't happen. The people who adopted me hurt me pretty badly. Not as bad as that last guy, but it was bad.

The same green cop that arrested me that time is walking up right now. He's not so new anymore. Been on the force for 10 years. I heard he's the head of a new unit now. They work with spousal abuse cases. Poor idiots who stay married to people who beat and rape them. At least I would kill them after the first or second time. These people stay for years. I can't blame them, I guess. I shoulda killed myself a long time ago. Anything to avoid this kind of life.

Anyway, the guy, his name's Malone (Mr. Malone to me, he says). I don't know his first name. He's helped me out and arrested me for ten years and I don't even know his first name. He knows everything about me.

"I'm not sure we can let you off for self-defense this time kid," he says to me. What?!

"Do you know who that guy you killed was, Duo?" I shake my head no. All I know about the bastard is he liked to hurt people. And he hurt me.

"He was the mayor." Oh! That's why he looked familiar. I'd seen him on the news on the screen in the square. He was always on TV talking about how he was so tough on crime. Of course he never told anybody what he did to us street people.

"So, what," I say. "How's that make a difference?"

"The family. They want you punished, Maxwell. If we don't prosecute or punish you, they'll find other means to make you pay."

"You're the police. Can't you do anything?" I say, looking for a way out of this.

"They'll cut our funding. They'll kill you. They won't if you get punished."

"So am I getting twenty to life or something?"

"No. I want you to work for me. The family suggested it themselves. I didn't have a chance to say a word. It's either that or…"

"I know. Death or prison. Same thing." I thought a minute. "Will I get paid?"

"Not exactly, but you will get food and a place to stay."

"That's as good as money." I said, satisfied with the offer.

He let me out and told me where the place I was gonna stay was. I'd walked by it before. It was kind of a boarding house. Had a lot of people in it. People like me. Victims.

TBC…

Author's Note: Please review!

I like this one, and I hope y'all do, too! If ya don't, tell me, but don't be rude. The next chapter is from Malone's POV and says how he first met Duo and a bit about what happened to him as a kid.


End file.
